


Dearest

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Series: An Adûnaic Abecedarium [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Birthday, Brothers, Childhood, Children, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Parenthood, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir's faith is shaken in the face of a new arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth in a (possible) alphabetical series, a drabble written for [](http://hekateriness.livejournal.com/profile)[**hekateriness**](http://hekateriness.livejournal.com/), as an _extremely_ late Halloween treat I owe her for "knocking" on my [virtual!door](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/453509.html). D'oh! ...While this drabble can be read in isolation, it also exists chronologically as a couple years after **Command**.

"Daddy?" Boromir's voice was reedy, unsure, so unlike the bold declarations, triumphant shouts, the accompanying music of his days.

Denethor crouched beside his son, fingers carding through the boy's hair. Leaning close, he murmured a secret for two: "Never fear, little one. You will always be my shining jewel, always first in my heart." He gathered the child close, ignoring the creaking of knees as he lifted his firstborn up. "And he," he boomed, beaming at his exhausted wife and wrinkled babe, "is your baby brother. Look after Faramir well, my boy, for he will be at your side evermore."


End file.
